1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a metal packaging can body which is suitable to be provided with a lid and to a can formed therefrom by attaching a lid. The can body has a generally cylindrical body portion provided on at least one axial end with a thicker flanging rim for attachment of a lid by flanging. The invention also relates to a method of making such a can body.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A metal packaging can as described above is known from for example DE-A-2,140,131. That publication describes a cylinder-shaped conventional packaging can with a flanging rim of constant thickness. However, the present invention also relates to packaging cans with a narrowing at one end of the body portion onto which a smaller lid fits as a result.
A problem is manufacturing packaging cans is that, because of the deep-drawing and wall-ironing of the basic metal blank, its material hardens, so that the flanging rim of the can tends to crack.
It is constantly sought to reduce the cost price of a packaging can and to this end efforts are being made to provide the packaging can with a thinner wall, thereby saving material. This requires a greater thickness reduction in wall-ironing and means that the risk of cracking increases during production of the can.
It is mentioned that Derwent Abstract Vol. 7, No. 250 (M-254)(1395) Nov. 8, 1983 of JP-A-58-135730 shows a can body of uniform wall thickness except for a portion of reduced thickness at its mouth. This portion is outwardly rolled to strengthen the mouth.